Miley's Bad Day
by DARS1
Summary: Miley has a bad day that only gets worse.


One morning, Miley, the fat ugly lesbian, woke up from a bad dream. She dreamt she was being raped by hobos. Anyway, when Miley got out of bed, she stepped in Blue Jeans's piss and shit. "GODDAMMIT!" Miley screamed in her stupid hillbilly voice. Miley walked into her bathroom and noticed she had a zit ten times the size of Mount Everest. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Miley screamed. Miley tried to pop the zit and when she did, it started bleeding a lot and there was nothing in her bathroom for her to wipe the blood off with. Miley went downstairs and tried to find something for breakfast. There was nothing for Miley to eat because her dad didn't love her enough to feed her. Miley was too retarded to fix breakfast for herself so she went back upstairs and ate Blue Jeans's piss and shit.

After Miley's so-called "breakfast", her whore of a bodyguard, Roxy, took Miley to the tattoo parlor so she could get a tattoo of the devil on her bare ass. The tattoo artist was so retarded that he accidentally stuck a very sharp needle up Miley's big fat ass. "WAAAAAHHHHH! ROXY! I GOTSA NEEDLE STUCK UP MY WEE-WEE!" Miley cried like the whiny, annoying little bitch that she is. Miley cried and warbled all the way to the hospital. "GET THIS FUCKING NEEDLE OUTTA MY FUCKING WEE-WEE!" Miley bitched. Miley had to get major surgery on her ass and the doctors hated her so much they didn't even give her any anesthetic.

Unfortunately, the surgery failed and the doctors were unable to remove the needle from Miley's ass. Miley cried and warbled even more than before. Roxy couldn't handle Miley's constant bitching anymore so she started smacking her with her dildo. "WILL YA SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, YA SKANK?" Roxy shouted. "GO TO HELL, YA NIGGER!" Miley shouted. Miley killed Roxy with a handgun. Then, she walked all the way home. When Miley got home, she was still really cranky and bitchy (when is she ever not?). Miley decided to take her anger out on her retarded horse, Blue Jeans so she went into his shed and started kicking him. "FUCK YOU, BLUE JEANS, YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG OF A HORSE! FUCK YOU FOR MAKING ME STEP IN AND EAT YOUR FUCKING PISS AND SHIT!" Miley bitched. Miley kept kicking Blue Jeans, which made him really mad. Blue Jeans finally kicked Miley in the head and knocked her out. Then, he pissed and shitted on her and ran off.

Miley was unconscious for a few hours. When she woke up, she went inside and went onto her computer. Miley started looking at porn sites like Lemonparty and 4chan. Miley was fascinated by all the porn she saw and quickly became addicted to it. The porn sites Miley went on contained viruses and they quickly ate up her computer. "WHAT THE HELL? I NEED MORE PORN!" Miley screamed after her computer finally died. Miley began thinking erotic, perverted thoughts about that dickbrained bastard, Rico. She thought he'd make a good sex toy so she decided to invite him over. Miley called Rico on her phone. "Hey, Rico, come on over to my house and I'll play a game with you," Miley said. "Okay," Rico said. Rico came over to Miley's house. "What game are we gonna play, Miley?" Rico asked. "It's called sex," Miley said. Miley and Rico started playing their "game". It did not end well.

Later, Robbie Ray came home. When he did, he saw something horrible. Rico was dead and Miley was fucking his dead corpse. Robbie Ray screamed so loud it shattered all the windows. "MILEY CRAPPIN' STEWART, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO RICO?" Robbie Ray shouted. "FUCK OFF, DADDY! ALL I DID WAS PLAY A GAME WITH HIM!" Miley shouted. "THAT'S IT, MILEY! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YA LITTLE CUNT! I WILL NOT HAVE A FUCKIN' NECROPHILE FOR A DAUGHTER! I'M GONNA DO TO YOU WHAT I SHOULDA DONE THE DAY YOU WAS BORN!" Robbie Ray shouted.

Robbie Ray killed Miley with an AK-47. Then, he dumped Miley's and Rico's dead corpses into a lake and no one ever found them. Miley, Rico and Roxy spent the rest of eternity rotting in the deepest, darkest depths of hell and being tortured mercilessly by the devil and his demons. Everyone forgot they existed and they didn't even get funerals because they didn't deserve them anyway. Hannah Montana was cancelled for being incredibly gay and the world was a lot better off without nobody's favorite poop star.


End file.
